


maneki-neko

by ambedou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fukunaga is awesome, Getting Together, I'll change tags, M/M, Slow Burn, This is a Kenma and Fukunaga story, just a a little kuroken interaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambedou/pseuds/ambedou
Summary: High school years and falling in love with a really unexpected person. Who would've thought that you could fall in love with someone because of a stupid practice accident? Kenma will discover Fukunaga in a way he never imagined.orHow Kenma discovered that Fukunaga really knows how to make him feel safe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	maneki-neko

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Fukunaga and I think he gets really little recognition for how amazing he is, the relationship with him and Kenma just melts my heart. Sorry if the chapter is too short, it will get better.

”I’m exhausted.” Kenma sighed as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, he was boiling at this point.

“You always say that, Kenma-san.” Lev said nonchalantly while he wiped off the water dropplets left on his mouth after he chugged a whole bottle of water.

”Shut up...” the blond said then went to find a bench to sit down and rest, his muscles and skin were burning and tense.

”You have 5 minutes then we’ll practice some receives and go home, okay guys?” Kuroo tells everyone in the gym.

_I really don’t have any energy left._

It was winter, an awfully cold winter and the boys from Nekoma had just finished a practice match between eachother. Of course, they gave everything they could and treated the training exactly like a real match, pushing their limits to the maximum. Kenma too. It's just that something was off today. It was natural of him to complain about the effort, so nobody really payed attention to his interjections and complains, but today he really felt weird.

“Alright! We’re starting with five receives each and we’ll take it in order of heights...Yaku-”

“You mean I’m the first one because I’m a libero and I’m a great receiver, right?” Yaku interrupted Kuroo, pressed while clenching his teeth.

"Of course, by no means it was an allusion at your height and how you're the first one because you're the tiniest on the team." Kuroo grinned.

“You fucking rooster hea-”

”Yaku this one's comin’ at ya!” Yamomoto called and Yaku received the five balls like nothing.

Kenma struggled to get up from the bench like his thighs would collapse at any time, sitting up and placing a hand on his forehead because everything began to spin and an awful headache was kicking in.

“Kenma, aren’t you the next one? Get up and stop being a lazy sloth, we will finish early if you-” Kuroo said smirking but he was interrupted by Kenma's quick reaction. He puffed a really loud sigh in frustration. He suddenly got up from the bench and threw the towel forcefully on the floor. Kuroo was left baffled with his mouth slightly open, following him with big eyes. He’d never seen Kenma so stressed and throwing a tantrum. _Meow._

This scene caught Fukunaga’s attention, who turned his head toward them and followed adamantly with his cat-like eyes a really pissed off Kenma.

_I really can’t, I’m exhausted._

Kenma headed for the middle of the gym because he was next for the receives. As he walked hunched and with his head down, suddenly his ears began to ring and in a second he couldn't hear anything, just some hums. Right after that he sees nothing, only blackness, shadows and stars taking over his vision. With one trembling step forward, then another unstable one he-

"Kenma! Careful!" There was a voice he suspected was Yamamoto’s. He felt his head being hit by a truck, everything followed by a large group of gasps. Then silence. It seems that he really indeed didn't feel well that day, so to end his suffer he had to be hit by a ball thrown with too much force right in the face.

”Gotcha!” 

When he opened his eyes and the blurry vision diminished, he saw only a _maneki neko_ expression and two eyes that blinked twice, like they said in reassurance: _Are you okay?_

Kenma stares through them with lazy eyes and thought: _What the hell had happened…_

Then an ocean of heads, those of his teammates, made a semicircle in his area of sight.

“Kenma...” Kuroo mouthed with a worried expression.

“What to do?! What to do?! We have to call an ambulance! His nose is bleeding!” Lev cried in pure horror.

“Shut up, just a bit… I’m fine… I’m just… So tired…” Kenma said barely finishing his words and trying to sit down on the floor, pressing his whole weight in both of his arms.

Kuroo leaned toward Kenma with one knee on the floor. “Stand aside, please…Kenma, you good?”

Kenma kept his hand up to his nose because he felt a lot of pressure there, then he looked on his palm and saw all the blood. It was awful… He surely looked awful in that moment and was so embarrassed by the situation.

Fukunaga was still holding him with one hand on his arm and the other one on his waist to keep his balance. He was the one who attenuated his fall, but unfortunately not his contact with the ball too. He took a glance at Kuroo, staring at him intensely. The black-haired boy immediately understood the situation so he took initiative.

“He’s alright, let's clean up and go home, we're a little tired, aren’t we? I and Fukunaga will take care of this." Kuroo nodded two times and widened his eye in an exagerrate grimace to them to understand that the situation made Kenma quite uncomfortable.

“Just gimme some tissues and I got this, okay?” Kenma said a little bit frustrated, looking down and avoding everyone’s stares, feeling his cheeks burning.

“Squeeze your nose and let’s rest on a bench. Fukunaga please help him sit down, I’ll go find some tissues and ice…” and then Kuroo left.

Kenma felt two palms pressed against his waist, climbing to his armpits, then realized that it weren't his arms that supported him sitting on the floor, but Fukunaga who caught him from falling and getting injured.

“Can you get up?” Fukunaga said in a calming voice.

”I think so…” He put in a little effort and eventually managed to get to the bench. Kenma sat with his head up leaning on the cold wall as he pressed his nostrils to stop the bleeding, waiting for Kuroo. Fukunaga stood at his height crouched and looked at him smiling.

“Are you okay, buddy?”

“This is so embarrassing…” Kenma sighted nasally.

"It's not at all. No one was looking at you. They were too fired up with the practice and everything happened in a second.”

“Yeah sure…” Kenma said in frustration and embarrassement while looking away.

“Well, except of me.”

“What?” Kenma suddenly got his eyes on Fukunaga’s.

...

“I couldn’t find tissues but I got this towel and some ice-” Kuroo hurried to the blond.

Fukunaga rested a hand on Kenma’s knee and squeezed it a bit in reassurance while still looking into his eyes, then got up.

_Why were you paying attention to me_ _?_ _But why do I care, though..._

“Fukunaga, please wipe his dried blood off of him while I’m wiping the blood from the floor. Kenma, I’m really sorry- _”_ Kuroo said a bit panicked and feeling guilty.

“It’s fine Kuro, really. Shit happens.” Kenma said with no expression.

“But it’s my fault, I didn’t believe you when you said you were tired and-”

“Just give me this towel already.” Kenma wrenched the towel from Kuroo and stared pressing it on his nose agressively.

_Now I’m feeling like a spoiled kid, why do I have these reactions…_

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Then he left, patting two times on Fukunaga's back.

Fukunaga squatted in front of Kenma again with a cat-like expression, not really showing a certain feeling.

“May I?”

“Huh?" Kenma opened his eyes suddenly. "Y-Yes.” He said handing the towel to Fukunaga, who waited for it with his hand in the air.

“I heard that conversation unintentionally. You were tired.”

Kenma winced as if he was reading his thoughts, then looked down at him indignantly.

“Don’t drink that much sake again before practice.” Fukunaga said smiling.

Kenma thought about it for three seconds, smiled with the corner of his mouth then let out an amusingly puff. _This guys really knows how to break the tension._

"Can you tilt your head for me?" He said smiling.

Kenma did as he was told. Fukunaga began to wipe his dried blood from his neck, carefully, with small tappings not to scratch the sensitive skin. It was ticklish, but for some reason Kenma felt embarrassed. It was probably because of his invaded space, the close proximity, probably because of the sensation that that damn towel gave him when he touched his skin. _Why._ Fukunaga unintentionally started wiping it with large, painfully slow swipes all over his neck, then down his collarbone. Kenma suddenly found himself holding his breath. He was aware of that, he was aware that he no longer knew how to breathe because the situation seemed strange and awkward, but it wasn't at all. _Fukunaga is just trying to help me, why I am such a weirdo, I need to breath... A_ slight blush was forming on his cheeks and he couldn't control it. He lets his head fall down so that his hair could cover his face. _My heart will burst out._

Somehow Fukunaga felt the tension and the way Kenma didn't feel comfortable at all, holding his breath. He knew Kenma was shy and pretty much any situation will make him awkward, so nothing was new.

"Achoo!"

Finally! Finally he took advantage of that tiny escape and was able to exhale the air that burned his chest. Thank God. _(Or thanks Fukunaga)_

"I'm going to get our things and then we're going home, okay?"

"Yes." _He really know how to handle the situation._

Fukunaga left with a smile on his lips and whispered to himself. "Cute."


End file.
